


Not Alone

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: Steal You Away From the Storm [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday, BuckyXan, M/M, Surprise Ending, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this isn't the best day in the world for Bucky. He feels the same way about this sort of thing as Xander; birthdays are great to celebrate when it's someone else's, but when it's your own? No, thank you. Both men would rather pretend it's an ordinary day and carry on like nothing's happening.</p>
<p>Except, this <i>isn't</i> nothing. This is Bucky's ninety-ninth birthday. Ninety-nine! How is Xander supposed to ignore that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ACTUALLY CAPABLE OF FLUFF?????
> 
> (Happy birthday, Bucky Barnes!! <3)

He knows this isn't the best day in the world for Bucky. He feels the same way about this sort of thing as Xander; birthdays are great to celebrate when it's someone else's, but when it's your own? No, thank you. Both men would rather pretend it's an ordinary day and carry on like nothing's happening.

Except, this _isn't_ nothing. This is Bucky's ninety-ninth birthday. Ninety-nine! How is Xander supposed to ignore that?

Instead of throwing him this huge party, though, the boy takes him to dinner the night before. It's wonderful; this new hibachi place just opened down the road from their apartment, and the chef is absolutely wonderful. (And it doesn't matter how often Xander sees them do the volcano thing with the onions, he will _always_ flail like crazy.) They drink and laugh and it's... honestly, it's one of the best nights they've had in a long time.

But Xander's not done. Taking the man by the hand, he leads him out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. He isn't really sure what it is Bucky's going on and on about, because Xander's mind is focused on one thing, and one thing only.

Their destination.

Bucky doesn't seem to have any idea where Xander's taking him, and that's good, because time keeps passing and they keep walking and, eventually, they end up at Point Pleasant Beach.

Glancing down to his watch, Xander smiles. 11:56 p.m. Four minutes.

"What're we doin' here, babydoll?" Bucky asks, glancing to Xan.

"I didn't want tonight to end," he admits, shrugging to himself before lifting his gaze to meet his boyfriend's. "Did you wanna go home?"

"Nah, it's fine."

And so they walk along the beach, hand-in-hand, and Xander's heart is soaring high above the clouds that fill the night sky. A few minutes pass and he glances at his watch again, just as it switches to midnight.

Bucky's birthday.

And now the boy is grinning like a fool. He stops walking, causing Bucky to give him a curious look. "What's--"

"Do you know what today is?"

The look on Bucky's face tells Xander that, yes, he knows. And he's not happy about it. The man rolls his eyes and is about to make some kind of sarcastic comment, but Xan steps closer, lifting his hands to his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Moments later, Bucky's hands are holding the boy by his hips and urging him closer. They stand there like that until Xan can't handle all the emotion filling him and he breaks the kiss, his smile widening so much it's making his cheeks hurt.

"Ninety-nine years ago today, a little boy was born." Xander glances to the city for a moment, then looks back to Bucky. "And that little boy was brave. Courageous. Strong. He... He took care of people, defended those who couldn't really defend themselves. He was a shield for his best friend, for those he cared about, and people... those who really loved him, they know they wouldn't have been the same without that guy."

Bucky doesn't say anything, so Xan continues.

"Shit went wrong, though. Life took that guy and really fucked with 'im. Turned him into someone he wasn't, made him do horrible things... But you know what?" The boy's eyes shine as bright as the moon above them as he steps back. "That guy? He got through it all. And yeah, he's still workin' on gettin' himself back on track. He's still got rough days, he's still haunted, all that. But that guy, he's my hero. And I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone.

"I've seen how he's struggled. I've been there through the good days and the bad. And no matter what, I love him. Sure, he's not perfect, but I don't want someone who is. I want that guy." And then, Xander takes both of Bucky's hands in his own and lowers himself onto one knee.

"I wanna spend the next ninety-nine years treating you right, Bucky. I wanna show you the other side of life. I wanna take all that pain, all that sadness, you've felt for years, and I wanna turn it into joy. I wanna show you how much you're loved. Doesn't matter what you've done, doesn't matter if you think you deserve it or not. To me, you're perfect. You're everything I could've ever wanted, and I wanna take care of you. Every day. For the rest of our lives."

Letting go of his hands, Xan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box. He stares down at it for a moment, his heart pounding nervously in his throat, before he smiles and looks up at Bucky. "James Buchanan Barnes..." He tilts the top of the box back, revealing a diamond-studded silver band. "...Will you marry me?"


End file.
